The Tsunami And Peril Show!
(This is Ocean’s story, donut steel.) One day, Peril had the best idea of how to get her and Tsunami together as friends a little bit more! They would start their own talk show! And of course, Peril would be the boss of Tsunami! And she would make ships with Tsunami’s least favorite dragons! What could go wrong? Turns out quite a lot..... The Dragonets Of Destiny Peril shuffled in her chair next to Tsunami’s glowstripe chair. Tsunami was busy turning on the glowing lights to mind Peril. “Hello! Me and Tsunami are back! And we...um, have some guests! Stand up, Tsunami.” Peril said to the crowd. “We have here today The Dragonets Of Tsunami’s Awesomeness!” Tsunami shouted, and clapped for herself. “So, what was it like getting BITTEN BY A DRAGONBITE VIPER, Clay?” Tsunami said, just to annoy Peril. “Um...it isn’t fun.” He replied, and shuffled his talons. Peril held up her flaming talons in response to Tsunami’s trick. Tsunami held up her fists, beaming. “Finally some FIGHTING going on. I like this!” She shouted, and grinned at Peril with her fists still up. “Um, could we s-stop please?” Said a tiny voice from the crowd. It was Starflight, apparently holding Akulet. “What are you doing with Akulet?” Tsunami shouted, and called Thorn and Peril to shout curses. “BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPP BEEEEEPPPP.” Thorn And Peril shouted, not at Starflight, but at Tsunami. “What are you DOING?” Queen Coral shouted from behind a curtain, and broke through. “Oh Akulet!” She said protectively. “I didn’t do it, mother! It was Thorn, Starflight, and Peril!” Tsunami pleaded to Coral. “Bleep.” Peril whispered from behind the curtain. “Sorry, sorry, may the show go on after we clean up!” Tsunami shouted, and growled at Peril. “What did I do?” Peril said in response, a grin on her face. '‘After 2000 hours of commercials... '' “We’re back, and now we will ask Glory a question!” Peril and Tsunami said, grinning. “This one’s gonna be the best of them all! “Glory, do you have a crush on Deathbringer?” They asked in unison. “Of course not!” Glory shouted sarcastically. Deathbringer’s face fell, and she realized what she’d done to him. “Bleh. See ya later, alligators!” Peril shouted. “Also, Tsunami is the crocodile!” The next chapter stars the ones who defeated Darkstalker! The Jade Winglet Peril shuddered. Tsunami had put her fists up again, and had a bottle of death-spit as firescales defense. “Ok, we’re back after Tsunami has defeated Peril!” Tsunami shouted with a look of triumph on her face. “Oh, please.” Peril whispered. “You’re gonna HATE these ones, Tsunami.” “Today we have The Jade Winglet—what? I hate those prophecy-dragonets!” Tsunami shouted. “I know. That’s why they’re here.” Peril said back. “Besides, my OC is worse. In fact, I’m bringing her in last. So you’ll be super-duper angry.” “Oh, Peril, I’m gonna get you.” Tsunami whispered. “Ok, here they are! The Jade Winglet broke in, and apparently Qibli had to wear Deal With It glasses. (Bleh. I’m too lazy to write more today. Comedy hybrid, OUT!) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Comedy) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Ocean Curse)